


Ice Cream

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chester has expensive taste but he pays Mike and Brad back in the best way possible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

Touring with Chester is tiring at the best of times. It’s like travelling with a four-year-old who has the mood swings of a teenager. For a while it’s fun, but when you’re tired and can’t be bothered to entertain him the novelty wears off.

Having only a baggage report with the word ‘LOST’ in capital letters to show for his luggage, Mike was busy working through the pile of clothes the rest of the band had donated to him. He’d already set most of Brad’s clothes aside. He’ll tell his boyfriend it’s because they don’t fit, but really it’s because Brad has the tendency to dress like a pensioner.

Chester sits on his bed, watching Mike as he digs through the things Rob gave him. “Pick the white button down.” He says with a smile, bouncing slightly.

Mike eyes him suspiciously, “Why?”

“You’ll look hot in it.”

Probably, this is a joke that only Chester gets. But Mike adds the shirt to his ‘yes’ pile. He glances up at the singer perched on the bed and is met by an innocent smile that seems genuine enough. “Why am I sharing a room with you anyway?”

“I paid your wife Brad to let me.” Chester shrugs, “Plus, Dave is sick of me.”

Mike laughs, doesn’t find it that hard to believe really.

Chester bounces again and gets up, wandering over to the mini bar and opening it.

“Anything you take out of there comes out of your per diems, you know.”

The singer sighs and shuts the door on the mini bar and gets to his feet. “Will you get me some ice cream?”

“I’m not your mom,” Mike laughs, gathering up the clothes he doesn’t need and putting them on the floor.

“I’m sick.”

“No you’re not.”

“Prove it.”

Mike runs a hand through his hair and sighs. “What ice cream do you want?” He asks, ashamed at himself for giving in but not having the energy to resist anymore.

“Strawberry.”

***

In the hallway Mike spies Brad sneaking out of hotel room and whistles at him. The guitarist spins around and a smile graces his face in recognition, “Hey.”

“I’m getting ice cream for Chester. Fancy a trip down to the restaurant?”

Brad shrugs, “Sure. I’m sick of sitting watching Dave sleep.”

They head downstairs in the elevator to the restaurant, keeping their heads down as they head across the lobby. Mike stands at the counter and stares up at the price list. “Six bucks for ice cream?” He splutters, “What the fuck?”

“It’s really nice ice cream.”

“So fuck. It’s six bucks.”

Brad smirks, “Do you want to be the one to tell Chester you didn’t get him any.”

The answer is no, so Mike hands over the money in exchange for a too-small-tub of strawberry Haagen Dazs. Another thing about touring with Chester – it’s fucking expensive.

The pair head back upstairs, Brad carrying the ice cream because Mike refused out of principle to hold it. When the elevator doors slide open the emcee smiles tiredly at his boyfriend, “You going back to watch Dave sleep or do you feel like baby sitting with me?”

Brad flashes him a dirty grin and Mike just rolls his eyes, “No.” he says, “Not now.”

“Boner killer,” Brad sighs, “I guess I’ll help you baby sit then.”

Mike digs the keycard out of his pocket and swipes it, going to open the door when Brad spins him around, kissing him hard. Mike gives a surprised moan as the door opens against his back and they stumble inside. Brad slides one hand around to cup the emcee’s ass, the other pushing the ice cream tub under his shirt.

“Aw fuck!” Mike squeaks and pulls away, jumping back and hitting Chester who giggles.

“Oh Mikey, I didn’t know you cared.”

Mike rolls his eyes and sticks a hand up the back of his shirt, wiping his back, “You’re both dicks and I hate you. Oh,” he adds, “I had to take out a mortgage to buy your ice cream. So, enjoy it.”

Brad holds it out with a grin, along with a spoon he’d grabbed from the cutlery tray despite the waitress’s protests. He drops onto Mike’s bed beside his disgruntled boyfriend and watches in amusement as Chester tears the tops off the tub and stabs at it with the spoon.

Seeing that the singer is aptly distracted, Brad leans in and kisses Mike’s neck. He watches his lover’s eyes flutter closed and a smile break out across his face before kissing below his ear, then his jaw, then finally his lips softly. He’s been dying to do it since they stepped foot in the hotel, but then Chester slipped him fifty bucks, and he really couldn’t say no.

In the background Chester lets out an orgasmic moan and the pair break apart to stare at him, licking the ice cream from the spoon with his eyes closed. “Oh fuck,” he murmurs, “this is so good.”

Mike giggles, “Oh yeah?”

Chester stabs the spoon back in the tub and raises an eyebrow, “Don’t you believe me, Shinoda?”

“It’s ice cream, how nice could it possibly be?”

Another problem with touring with Chester – he takes everything as a personal challenge.

Before they notice, Chester is off his bed and sitting in front of Mike, cold hands cupping the emcee’s cheeks and cold lips pressed to his. Mike resists for a moment, trying to push Chester away, but then Brad laughs softly and he gives in, letting the singer deepen the kiss.

Chester’s mouth is cold and sweet, the taste of strawberries lingering and Mike is shocked to find that he just can’t get enough. He laces a hand in the singer’s hair and pulls his head closer to try and deepen the kiss further.

They break away eventually, and Mike opens his eyes to look at Chester who is looking at Brad who is watching them both with a grin. “Don’t mind me,” he says, “continue.”

“Seriously?” Chester asks, breathlessly.

Brad simply shrugs, smiling, “I really don’t mind watching.”

Chester’s response is in the form of a deep kiss. He wraps an arm around Brad’s shoulders, pulling him close and kissing him roughly. Mike can’t believe his eyes, and he has to wonder what the fuck was in that ice cream.

Against the guitarist’s lips Chester says, “Wanna have sex?”

“Hey!” Mike yells.

“The three of us,” Chester continues, his voice low, “Just this one time.”

Mike has no idea what to say. No, is what first comes to mind, but then he sees Brad’s face and notices his lusty expression. So he nods, murmurs, “Sure. I mean, it’s just once right?”

Brad pulls away from Chester to kiss Mike softly, “I knew there was a reason I loved you.”

Chester grabs the ice cream and the spoon from the bed as the pair kiss, their hands roaming. Mike pushes one hand under Brad’s shirt to stroke the smooth skin of his back, pulling back briefly to stroke the guitarist’s hair and tug at the hem of his shirt.

Chester holds out a spoonful of rich, strawberry ice cream for Mike to take as Brad removes his shirt. The emcee wraps his mouth around the spoon, taking the contents with a content moan. He leans in, then, kissing Chester deeply and passing the ice cream to him.

Brad sits staring, open-mouthed, “Jesus,” he hisses.

Mike and Chester grin at one another for a moment before Mike moves to push the guitarist down, straddling his stomach and bending down awkwardly kiss his lips, then his neck, thumbing his nipple with one hand.

Behind him, Chester unfastens Brad’s pants and pulls them down, “Nice boxers,” he smirks at the white shorts with red hearts dotted all over them. He pulls them down, too, and dumps them on the floor with his jeans. He sits up and takes a mouthful of ice cream, discarding the tub on the bedside table.

“Spread your legs,” Mike whispers in Brad’s ear, kissing the spot below it and making him shiver.

Brad does as he’s told and cries out when Chester wraps his cold, ice cream filled mouth around his erection. The sensation makes his eyes roll back in his head and he moans loudly, reaching out and gripping Mike’s thighs. “Oh fuck,” he mumbles, closing his eyes tightly.

Chester sucks lightly, pressing his tongue against the prominent vein on the underside of Brad’s cock. He bobs his head, pulling back to lap away the ice cream which clings to the guitarist’s skin.

Mike moves, turning around to kiss Chester and unbutton his shirt. Brad sits up, too, and pushes the material from the singer’s shoulders and out of the way. He kisses the back of his neck and reaches between him and Mike to unfasten his pants. Chester undoes Mike’s belt and then his fly and moves out of the way to get completely undressed.

Brad snorts at the sight of Chester’s boxers, a hole separating the waistband from the material at the back, “Stupid rock star,” he laughs. Mike kicks his pants away and silences Brad with a kiss, reaching down to wrap a hand around his erection.

Behind them Chester watches the sight appreciatively, dropping a hand between his legs to jerk himself off lazily. Brad breaks the kiss with Mike and looks up, dazedly, “Why are you over there?” He asks, grabbing Chester’s hand and pulling him back onto the bed.

He pushes Chester down and kisses him, grinding his hips down with a low moan. They’re barely aware of Mike getting up and grabbing a tube of KY from his bag. He returns quickly, holding the tube out for Brad to take. The pair break away from each other and Brad grins at his boyfriend. “Lie down,” he says.

Mike does as he’s told and lies down beside Chester who Brad hands the lube to. “Want to fuck him?” He asks.

Chester blinks, eyes wide, “You sure?” He glances between them both and the answer comes in the form of a wide grin from Mike and a nod from Brad.

He sits up, uncapping the lube and coating his fingers in it. Mike bends his legs obediently to give Chester more room. As the singer pushes one finger into Mike slowly, earning himself a quiet gasp, Brad picks up the ice cream which is steadily melting as the temperature of the room rises. He dips his finger into it and moves his hand to Mike’s chest, circling his nipple with it.

A shiver runs the length of Mike’s body as the cold substance touches his skin and he cries out a second later as Chester crooks the three fingers in his body, pressing them against his prostate. When Brad dips his head and laps away the ice cream, it’s all he can do not to come right there and then.

Brad dips three fingers into the ice cream and this time brushes one against Chester’s entrance as the singer leans in to kiss Mike softly. He moans into the emcee’s mouth as Brad pushes his finger into him, adding another and then another, scissoring them all inside of him.

He sits back and scoops a handful of the sticky ice cream up, reaching around Chester’s body and wrapping his hand around his length. The singer gasps, closing his eyes, as Brad spreads the ice cream up and down him, letting go only when he is satisfied that Chester is completely coated.

Whispering in Chester’s ear Brad says, “Fuck him.”

Chester guides himself to Mike’s entrance without any hesitation, pushing in with a smooth thrust.

Brad says, “Hold still.”

It takes all of his willpower not to move. They lie there, frozen in time, Mike’s arm wrapped tight around Chester’s back, short nails digging into his skin. Neither of them sees Brad coat his erection in the ice cream, but they hear his soft, breathless moans.

He shifts, hovering over Chester and thrusting into him roughly. The singer squeezes his eyes shut and groans, “Fuck, Brad.” He hisses through his teeth. Mike leans up and kisses him, placating him until Brad is sheathed inside of him fully.

Brad breathes heavily against Chester’s neck as he pulls out slowly and thrusts back in. As he thrusts out again Chester follows, slamming his hips back into Mike. They moan simultaneously, Mike throwing back his head as Chester nails his prostate dead on.

The heady smell of strawberries and the sound of desperate, breathy moans fills the room. The sight of Chester muscles moving under the tattooed skin of his back as he arches against Mike with a cry sends a shiver through Brad. As does the sight of his boyfriend in another man’s arms, his head flung back as he jerks himself off in time with Brad and Chester’s thrusts.

“God,” the emcee mumbles huskily, “I’m s-so close.”

Chester leans in and bites Mike’s bottom lip gently, increasing the pace of his thrusts, urging him to come. The emcee cries out, moaning Chester’s name loudly and clinging to him as his hips buck uncontrollably and his orgasm washes over him.

Brad gasps in Chester’s ear, murmuring, “Don’t you dare come before I do.”

The threatening tone makes Chester flush, and he bites down hard on his bottom lip. Brad pulls out of him and Chester, in turn, pulls out of Mike. Brad says, “Get on all fours,” and Chester does as he’s told, getting on his hands and knees beside Mike who grins lazily at him.

Brad thrusts back in hard and Chester cries out. The guitarist’s thrusts are erratic and, just to make things harder for Chester, Mike covers his hand in ice cream and wraps it around the singer’s straining erection.

“Mike!”

“Thought you could use a hand, Ches’.” Mike smiles, continuing to jerk him off in time with Brad’s quick paced thrusts.

Brad moans loudly and closes his eyes, throwing back his head as he empties himself inside of Chester’s body. His grip on the singer’s thin hips tightens enough to bruise, briefly, before he relaxes. He continues to thrust into him slowly as Mike shimmies beneath Chester, wrapping his mouth around him.

That does it. Mike’s talented tongue and the cool sensation of the ice cream makes him come with a choked cry, his arms almost giving way as he climaxes. Mike swallows around him, strawberry mixed with a taste that is uniquely Chester.

Brad moves away and pulls Mike up to kiss him deeply. Chester sits with his back against the headboard, trying to catch his breath and eating the left over ice cream.

“Still think six bucks for ice-cream is a rip off?” Brad smirks.

And Mike laughs, “Hell no.”


End file.
